Hollow Enigma
by xhidexandxseekx
Summary: Hollow Enigma, a town worn by years of fighting and mixed alliances, is torn. Aiden's line was raised on  manipulation. Coralee's was built upon sheer strength. Now, with their hatred at a head, the fledglings are left to decide between loyalty and love.
1. Hard Conversations

**Author's Note:**

This is another story we've been working on for a while. It started as an RPG that was inspired by ahar but is mainly original. After some thought we decided posting it as a story would be cool. The style is different, so don't be surprised. It changes POVs a lot, just like in our RPG, and in the beginning of each chapter, the new characters that appear will have a short description (see below). Please review so we can get some awesome feedback, and enjoy!

**Character Listings:**

**NAME:** Aiden  
**SPECIES:** Vampire  
**APPROXIMATE AGE:** Over two thousand years old.  
**SIRE:** Unknown  
**VIEW ON WITCHES:** Despises them.  
**VIEW ON HUMANS:** Loves the beautiful, and secretly admires their innocence.  
**OTHER:** He is used to fighting and is very apathetic.

**NAME:** Caila  
**SPECIES:** Vampire  
**APPROXIMATE AGE:** Nearly two thousand years old.  
**SIRE:** Aiden (His first fledgling.)  
**VIEW ON WITCHES:** Hates them.  
**VIEW ON HUMANS:** Is annoyed by them.  
**OTHER:** Known for her striking beauty and manipulative manner.

**NAME:** Gaelle  
**SPECIES:** Vampire  
**APPROXIMATE AGE:** Over a thousand years old.  
**SIRE:** Aiden  
**VIEW ON WITCHES**: Is frustrated by them.  
**VIEW ON HUMANS:** Wishes she could be one of them.  
**OTHER:** She hates Aiden for changing her and tries not to associate with his fledglings or companions.

**Hard Conversations:**

**Aiden:**

Aiden watched as Caila slowly approached his seat below the willow on the school's lawn. Her steps were graceful, calm, and the green dress she wore showcased her natural beauty. He remembered changing her; how eager she had been to be with him, and even now, she seemed loyal.

**Caila:**

Aiden stared as she walked closer, finally taking a seat under the tree. Once she was seated, she let a smile form on her lips- she recognized Aiden's nostalgic expression.

"Always thinking," she remarked, looking over the manicured lawn. "It would do you good to relax."

**Aiden:**

"These are words of wisdom from a blonde?" Aiden asked, his sarcastic remark meant to stir her nerves. He playfully raised an eyebrow in her direction and leaned back against the tree, crossing his fingers over his abdomen.

**Caila:**

Knowing well that Aiden's remark was only meant to get on her nerves, she lightly slapped his arm, and pouted.

"I can't help that I'm blonde," she whispered, leaning closer to her sire. "You used to love the color. Changed your mind?"

**Aiden:**

Aiden closed his eyes as a cool breeze rustled the leaves of the willow.

"You know that you're beautiful, Caila," Aiden assured her, "You've got every vampire downtown at your heels." Aiden tried to conceal his pride; having a fledgling as popular as Caila only increased the respect he was given.

**Gaelle:**

Her heels clicking on the asphalt path through the grounds, Gaelle eyed her sire angrily, frustrated that once more, he was seated with Caila.

"Tramp," she whispered, determined to have Aiden understand that she was no weakling. After overhearing his conversation at Dry Culture's Nightclub, she had a reply to make: his comment that she was 'too much to handle' angered her.

**Aiden:**

Knowing well that another vampire- more distinctly, a fledgling of his own- was nearby, he turned, locking eyes with Gaelle. She stood in front of Caila was an obvious distaste, and Aiden knew that the argument about to start was his and Gaelle's alone.

_Leave Gaelle to me._

**Caila:**

Understanding that Aiden's order meant for her to leave, she glared in Gaelle's direction. She hated being forced out of attention- Aiden was known for only changing women he thought were too beautiful to be human, and Caila was competition to Gaelle. Frustrated, she disappeared, leaving the two to argue as usual; without another thought on it, she began her search for someone new to work her charms on.

**Gaelle:**

Caila disappeared and Aiden stood, a motion that Gaelle knew he had arranged. With the added height of her heels, they nearly saw eye to eye. Gaelle only had to raise her view slightly to stare him down as he was glaring at her.

"So I'm too much to handle, Aiden?" Gaelle asked, hands on her hips as she planted a falsely sweet tone to her words. "Me? The troublemaker? Or did you mistake me for one of your other tramps?"

**Aiden:**

His patience low, Aiden narrowed his eyes. Gaelle's words were stupid; he could kill her easily, and he didn't have time to deal with her disrespect.

"Watch your words, Gaelle," Aiden hissed, grabbing her arm so tightly that he felt the bone break beneath his grip. "You're out of line."

**Gaelle:**

"I'm out of line?" Gaelle repeated, hiding the glimmer of pain that was throbbing in her arm.

"I apologize for not parading like Caila, or kissing your feet, your highness."

**Aiden:**

Gaelle's sarcasm only raised his distaste for her. He tightened his grip and sent a burst of power throughout her system.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle cried out in pain when she felt the sudden invasion to her body. While she knew all along that it was warranted, it didn't change her mind, or mask her anger. Falling limp in Aiden's grip, Gaelle held back the tears that came with the pain- too often was she hit with this force, but she knew well it was nowhere near the damage he could truly do.

**Aiden:**

Aiden held his fledgling as she toppled, but instead of holding her close, he kept her at a distance, watching as she broke into tears. His lack of sympathy broke through his cold expression when he laughed, amused that she could go from strength to tears in seconds.

"Pathetic," he cursed, dropping her to the ground. He stepped over her, still annoyed.

"Be cautious, Gaelle," he warned her, ready to leave, "or next time, your words will cost you more than your courage."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Easier Said Than Done Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy this one, and remember to leave us a note.

**Character Listings:**

**Name:** Eli

**Age:** 16

**Bondage:** none

**View on vampires:** Amazed yet fearful

**View on witches:** Oblivious

**Other:** Discovered Vampires through a family death

**Name:** Deveron

**Approximate Age:** 700 years

**Sire:** Coralee

**View on Witches:** murderous hatred

**View on Humans:** thinks they are amusing, loves to manipulate them

**Other:** was religious in his human life, sometimes still is despite being damned

**Easier Said Than Done:**

**Eli:**

Eli leaned back, sinking down in the rigid pew; she shifted away from her sobbing mother, hoping to disappear within the darkness of the church. It disturbed her how differently her mother acted within the church--weak and fragile, unable to neither contain nor hide the tears that she wept so openly. It didn't disturb Eli. It disgusted her! How much longer would it take for her mom to get over her father's death? It had already been 5 years and Eli never cried anymore, discarding her feelings when they were only signs of weakness; but even that was easier said than done.

**Deveron:**

Deveron leaned against the wall by the door, his fingers still damp from the holy water beside him. The church was dimly lighted, giving him the cover of the shadows he needed. Although he sometimes came here for the masses, today he was here to watch someone: the human girl Eli. He chuckled softly when he glanced again at the holy water beside him; it didn't burn him like the legends said. But he also laughed at the image of Eli inching away from her mother, a disgusted look on her face.

Perhaps he would approach her after mass. Perhaps.

**Eli:**

Eli didn't understand her mother's mourning. How many times had her father's hand come down too harshly on her mother? How much money had her mother wasted on makeup just to conceal that very fact? Eli didn't hide her happiness when her father died, and she didn't hide her gratefulness to the vampire that killed him. Eli glanced over at her mother once more and slid closer, then harshly whispered, "When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

Her mom glanced at her, surprised, but didn't answer. Eli got up and stumbled towards the church doors, unable to stand it anymore. When she reached the doors she glanced back with hope that her mom had followed her, but her mother still sat in the same spot.

She shook her head, scolding herself for caring, then seemingly unnoticed, she stepped out of the church and into the night.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle stumbled at the door of the church, surprised to find that the door she had gone to open was at the hands of a human, who left in more of a hurry that she seemed to have come. Having fed for the night and killed too many for her taste, she stepped inside the church. The smell of lit candles hit her hard and she pushed past, knowing well that the park nearby had a strong witch aura surrounding it, that the church was stiff with the vampiric, and that humans lingered everywhere.

Fools. They were bound to be a snack, or worse, suffer her fate.

Gaelle ignored the vampiric auras and stepped further into the church, past the chapel entrance and further on to the Baptismal gallery where the holy water was stored. The closer she looked, the more and more she could pick the auras apart.

Although she didn't agree or necessarily like Aiden, she knew her place in his line, and was well aware that conflict would be grave. He had found a distaste for a vampire named Coralee, and although Gaelle had never met her, she had listened to him speak of her. Now, Gaelle was struck by her- she could feel the hesitatingly curious brush against her mind, and wondered if she was in for more than a weak prayer.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be?" she asked quietly, turning to the Baptismal fountain, expecting to find the woman at last. Instead, she found a man--no doubt one of her fledglings--but stopped in her words. Knowing to look strong over weak, she settled one hand on her hip, and played the game she knew best: the game that got her changed.

**Deveron:**

Deveron watched Aiden's fledgling stalk through the church, walking closer and closer to the Baptismal gallery. He waited quietly, lazily spinning a finger in the water and thinking nostalgically of his human dreams of becoming a man of cloth. Unlike others of his kind, he didn't try to avoid memories of his past.

The human had left, perhaps to go to the graveyard, perhaps not. Deveron shrugged carelessly to himself. This vampire was more interesting anyway. She had a sultry look about her, and when she spoke, Deveron grinned. He knew all too well how much Coralee hated Aiden. Would their fledglings act the same?

"Actually, no." He decided to be blunt, rather than speaking riddles like he normally favored. "But from what I've heard, you seem to be the last person I'd expect to see here." He was goading her, waiting for a reaction.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle paused, fighting the otherwise natural instinct to bite her lip, or to continue on. Aiden had mentioned Coralee most recently at Dry Culture, where he had even mentioned that she was quite attractive--a trait Gaelle both was fond of and hated. Aiden's taste was only for the beautiful, and she only flaunted that she was his fledgling because it made her feel more desirable. Otherwise, she hated him, and everything he had made her.

"Oh?" Gaelle whispered, conscious that there was a human crying in the pews ahead. She wished that it was easy to cry- in fact, she would die all over again for the liberty, "And what have you heard?"

Gaelle stepped forward with light feet, kicking out the pale brown of her dress so that the slits would show. Despite what many thought, hating Aiden didn't change her--she was still the same vixen she had been so many years ago, just not as happy about it as Caila.

"If it's anything like what I've heard about your line," Gaelle continued, "I'm surprised you're even near the Holy Water; but now, we can't believe everything we hear..."

Gaelle raised her fingers to the wall and traced the psalm engraved into the stone, allowing a sly and yet teasingly curious smile into her expression.

"If we did, now, neither of us would exist, would we?"

**Deveron:**

Deveron laughed, his deep voice echoing on the stone walls. Despite the noise, the sobbing human didn't turn around, and he was mildly grateful for the fact. He withdrew his hand from the Holy Water and flicked the moisture at Gaelle, as if to cleanse her. "The things you've heard about me are probably true, vixen." The careless use of this last word was another piece of bait. Deveron loved to provoke; rarely did he make the first move. "Why don't you find another human to flirt with?" he asked, but he meant no real harm with the words. It was only a suggestion, one whose reaction he found very amusing.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle narrowed her eyes, flinching only slightly when the droplets of water touched her skin.

"Don't flatter yourself," Gaelle snapped, angry that he had called her a vixen and put such effort into it. Unlike Caila, Gaelle didn't throw herself around. She simply went after what she wanted, and although she meant no harm to the vampire she had run into, she was beginning to develop a distaste, "I've heard nothing about you. Only Coralee, and that her fledglings are weak."

Gaelle stepped forward, facing the vampire boldly. She was only slightly shorter than him, but she raised his gaze, meeting his eyes with her one; they were only a foot or so apart now.

"It's vampires like you that give the rest of us a bad reputation," Gaelle whispered, her words sweet and sharp, "But then again, you don't have a reputation."

Gaelle stretched her fingers, admiring her gold-painted nails, and set her hands on the vampire's shoulders.

"You don't even know my name."

**Deveron:**

He laughed, his sweet breath provoking what looked like a shudder from Gaelle. But Deveron had always been mildly tempered, rarely picking a fight. He only responded when someone threatened him first. "Gold nails," he hissed. "Why don't we play nice, like them?" He reached his hands up and pried her fingers from his shoulders, pressing her palms together and shoving them towards her body. "We're in a church, remember." With a tilt of his head, he blew Gaelle a kiss and disappeared, only to reappear behind her less than a second later.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle watched intently, admiring the vampire; she wasn't sure what she liked so much, but something was bold, and she respected it. The fact that he had so strongly pried her away when she had teased was almost insulting- it wouldn't surprise her, only hurt her. It would mean that Aiden had been right again. Among other words she wished never to hear once more, Aiden had called her out as being his most disappointing fledgling... that she was a troublemaker, and a regret. Part of the reason Gaelle decided she hated him so much was that he didn't treat her like he did when she was human. There was no pride, anymore; no fortune, and no prize.

"Of course," Gaelle answered, speaking to herself now, as he had disappeared; she could still feel his aura, but knew that he had escaped her eyesight- if that was his intention, he had succeeded, and it meant that he was trying to get away, "We're in a church... "

Gaelle looked down to the gold polish on her nails. "Play nice?"

_I'll track him down and drain him dry. How's that for nice?_

The thoughts came much too easy; Gaelle knew she was losing her temper. Her best option would be to find prey, and kill another. It would be another number, yes, but she would relax. Expecting no one behind her, Gaelle turned, uncontrolled to hide how absolutely vulnerable and broken she was: that was part of what made her so angry when she found that the vampire was now behind her.

"Oh," Gaelle gasped, half in surprise and half in shame. Trying to compose herself from the shaky state she was in, she pulled what little control she could into play, "You'd be best to run, little boy."

**Deveron:**

Deveron stood behind Gaelle, watching her body for any tensing that would give away movement. He knew she could feel his aura, and so he didn't bother to hide it, but so far, she hadn't realized that he was behind her.

When she turned around, he was ready for her. "You'd be best to run, little boy," she said.

"Now, now," Deveron said soothingly, knowing well that his calm manner would annoy her. "You know you don't mean that." He picked up one of her icy hands with his own and peered at her nails. "And I heard that thought," he added. "So you found me. Now what? Would my blood really taste that good?" He looked up at her eyes and grinned, genuinely curious, baring his teeth slightly. Something about her made him want to stay, to find out what she wanted with him.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle felt her frustration growing; another unwanted trait that came with being Aiden's kin was a short temper.

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean," she snapped, and before she could control herself, she had pulled her hand out of his grip and hit him, her palm against his left cheek.

"You don't know me and you don't know Aiden," Gaelle continued, "Your line is weak. If I wanted a fight, I'd find a human over you, and if I wanted blood, I'd take my own over yours."

Gaelle swallowed hard as she waited for his reaction. Truth be told, she had lied through her teeth. She knew he was strong- it interested her. The only lie she had told was about his blood. She would never feed off another vampire.

Not again.

**Deveron:**

Deveron felt her discomfort, fed off of it. But her insults had finally gotten to him, and this time, his grin was evil. He took her hand back, holding almost tight enough to break the bone so she couldn't pull away. He decided, however, to mask his anger, give her another chance before he did something that would make her regret her words. "What happened the last time?" he murmured, his lips against the skin of the back of her hand. Yes, he'd read her thoughts. Unlike Gaelle's assumptions, Deveron wasn't weak; he could get past her walls. "I know Aiden hates Coralee," he continued, "but do you really have to be the same way? When was the last time vampires had a conversation without clawing at each other's throats?" He chuckled. "No pun intended, of course."

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle felt her body tense as the vampire gripped her hand. She was used to being abused thanks to Aiden, but not by strangers; most feared or admired her. The vampire's questions only tore at the barriers she had worked so hard to put up.

"I don't even know you," Gaelle hissed, "Get your hands off me."

_"What happened last time?" he whispered, the soft caress of his lips against her skin.. _

Gaelle decided: she didn't have to admit to someone like him that she was weak enough to love and naive enough to think it would last.

"I don't question Aiden," Gaelle explained, hating that his name had to leave her lips. The truth behind her hatred was so much deeper than she let on. She couldn't think of him now, or what had happened- or how Caila, the wicked woman she was, had gotten in the way-

"Now let me go."

**Deveron:**

Deveron let go of Gaelle's hands as if their iciness had burned him. He backed away, slowly, his hands up in the surrender position. "Okay, okay, Gaelle." He forced a smile through the pressure of her hatred, but he wasn't sure if that hatred was towards him or not. "But if I answer a question you have for me--any question--will you answer one of mine?"

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle could feel her eyes swelling, her jaw aching to break and let her cry; she pushed down the pain of her words and uttered a muted, "Fine," before stepping forward, closing the cap between them to ask her question. Anything she wanted to know about him she could find out by invading his thoughts, and she did so- his name was Deveron, and he was young, despite his suprising strength. The only answer she didn't find was the only one she truly was curious about.

"Well, Deveron," Gaelle whispered, trying to hide how close to tears she truly was. She would get an answer, give him his, and then leave, "Why didn't you leave earlier? Why didn't you get out of here? Why did you leave my eyes and stay- why not go?"

**Deveron:**

He didn't have an answer at first, was even speechless for a moment. But after a few mere seconds passed, he smiled at the vampire in front of him. "I inherited the love of goading people, of playing with them, from Coralee. It's one of the reasons she chose to change me. Now, if I'd left in the middle of our conversation, what fun would that be?" Despite his teasing words, his face was more than serious. When he made a deal with someone, he took his half seriously. "Does that answer your question?"

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle nodded, satisfied that an answer had been given. She had no doubt that Coralee's kindred were a sly and provoking group- in fact, she expected it. Wanting to run and prove unworthy on her end of the bargain, Gaelle turned, but the only human part of her she loved was her loyalty. She stopped, facing the ground, and blinked rapidly to fight back her tears.

"Ask your question, Deveron."

**Deveron:**

Deveron saw the battle inside of her, thought that, if he had been human, he would have comforted her. But instead, he crossed his arms and stared her in the eyes. "Why are you wishing you could cry?" His voice was soft, but perfectly audible; the church was empty now besides them.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle let her sadness morph to hate in the bottom of her throat.

"That's none of your business," she snapped, only to remember the decision she had agreed to. Summoning the small amount of control she had left, she closed her eyes, making a final effort to hate him once more...

"Because," Gaelle answered, her voice nostalgic, "I never wanted to be this, and now I fight for it, I fight for _him_..."

Gaelle opened her eyes, content that she could remain calm now that she relived what had happened over a thousand years ago.

"Because there was a part of him that's gone- so frail and small but so strong," Gaelle explained, "and you remind me of it."

**Deveron:**

Deveron lifted his head, opening his mouth slightly but managing not to laugh or smile. He wanted to say something, anything...she looked like she was going to either hit him again or leave, and while he didn't want either, he thought he would prefer the former. "Oh," he settled for, taking care not to voice aloud that "he" was Aiden. "Would you rather I leave, then? Because I can, you know. We can pretend this conversation never existed and it'll spare you some pain, I'm sure." He tried hard not to show that he didn't want to end the conversation, not yet.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle felt her chest tighten as if the weight of the world had been pressed upon her. She wanted to tell him never to say anything about it to anyone, never to tell Aiden that after all these years he was not forgiven; she needed to say it, but couldn't find the words. Deveron was just watching, waiting for her reply, maybe, or waiting to exit- Gaelle would only try to hide that she didn't want him to. In fact, she wanted the opposite, but she could only focus on the impossibly strong grip he had taken on her arm just minutes before.

"Don't go," Gaelle stammered, her words slipping from her tongue as if she were no more than a frightened child, "Pretending we didn't run into each other would be like me pretending nothing happened between... between Aiden and I... and we both know now that it did. It's my past and my fate to reconcile, not yours.."

Gaelle pulled her hair back over her shoulders and locked eyes with Deveron, wondering why he hadn't moved.

**Deveron:**

It hurt him to hear Gaelle speak so vulnerably, so unsure of what she wanted. Or perhaps that's just what she seemed to be. His eyes followed the locks of her haiir as they brushed across her neck and over her shoulders, but other than that, he didn't move.

"It's my past and my fate to reconcile, not yours..."

I won't go, he said silently, simultaneously thinking how if he was human, he'd be teaching her how to pray, not attempting to offer comfort. He would only want to welcome her into his Lord's arms, not Deveron's own stone ones. He pulled his hands away from his chest and tentatively--unlike the Deveron he knew so well--held out his hand. Leaving the movement up to Gaelle's interpretation.


	3. Easier Said Than Done Pt II

**Easier Said Than Done Pt. II**

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle watched as the vampire stretched out his hand. Her instinct was to take it, but after first glance she wanted to scream. She wanted him to be what had forsaken her so long ago, but at the same time, she was terrified of what that would be like. She remembered being the prized fledgling- the beauty on his arm- and now, she was his own to neglect.

Gaelle stepped forward, extending her cold fingers to his own, unsure of what move he would make. She expected him to take control, like everyone else did now, but found herself somehow perfectly trusting. She was hesitant, but placed her hand over his.

"I'm sorry... my hands are so cold," she apologized; she hated that the words fell from her lips. Aiden had always loved the chill, and now, she felt as if she should destroy it.

**Deveron:**

Deveron watched the play of emotions on Gaelle's face, so unusual for a vampire. He kept his hand held out in front of him, his arm steady, even though a tiny part of him wanted to turn away and leave right then.

But when she placed her hand in his, he kept still for a long moment, letting her become certain in her decision. Then he placed his other hand over hers, although he made no move to pull her close. "I want you to know," he whispered, his eyes soft, "that I am nothing like him. Nothing. I promise, Gaelle."

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle narrowed her eyes, knowing well that the situation was getting out of control- she was headed for the same trap that had branded her so incapable.

"I want you to know," he continued, "That I am nothing like him. Nothing. I promise, Gaelle."

_You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep_

Gaelle was quick to be harsh with her thoughts, and although she wanted to silence them, she found herself breaking in defense.

_You don't even know him! How can you know that you're nothing like him when you don't know him like I do?_

Gaelle fought the urge to pull her hand away and leave; she hated feeling so vulnerable, and so weak.

"Why are you promising me anything?" Gaelle asked, confused by the vampire's actions, "We'll both leave here with each other's secrets and then Coralee and Aiden will keep fighting- why make promises to someone you may be asked to hurt?"

**Deveron:**

Gaelle had left her defenses down, and Deveron could hear her speaking clearly in his thoughts. "You don't even know him! How can you know that you're nothing like him when you don't know him like I do?" She sounded angry and desperate at the same time, nothing like he'd expected. One moment she was about to cry, the next, nearly ready to murder him if he spoke again.

"We'll both leave here with each other's secrets and then Coralee and Aiden will keep fighting- why make promises to someone you may be asked to hurt?" she asked. Deveron, hurt slightly, let his grip on her hand slacken.

He looked her straight in the eye, let her see that she'd hurt him with her words. "When I make a promise, I keep it, Gaelle. I know enough about your sire from your thoughts--and I don't care if you're angry for my listening in--to be sure that I'm nothing like him. So forget your memories when you look at me." He took an unnecessary breath and continued before she could say anything. "And we may be the fledglings of enemies, but the quarrel between Aiden and Coralee is not ours."

He stepped back, letting go of her, gauging her for a reaction. Hiding the fact that he was afraid.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle watched, wanting desperately to breathe like any other human would, simply so that she could find out whether or not she was truly afraid. The grip on her hand loosened, and although she wanted to know why, she didn't move. Her eyes stayed fixed on the vampire, only to be met.

"When I make a promise, I keep it, Gaelle. I know enough about your sire from your thoughts- and I don't care if you're angry with me for my listening in- to be sure that I'm nothing like him... "

Gaelle swallowed hard, tensing just as he was sure to expect her to.

"So forget your memories when you look at me," he demanded, "and we may be the fledglings of enemies, but the quarrel between Aiden and Coralee is not ours."

Gaelle felt the pain of his next action hit her like a stone; he let go of her hand, and she stepped back, wanting too much for her own good. She could feel the anger swell, and although she felt the admiration for his character, she wanted him to suffer for making her feel this way.

"No, Deveron," she hissed, hiding the past from herself as she disappeared and then moved so that she appeared at the vampire's back. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him down, dragging his throat to her level, "We have our own quarrel now, don't we?"

Wanting for nothing more than to silence the pain, Gaelle pushed her lips against the vampire's throat, convinced that anyone like Aiden had been should be hurt just as she was.

**Deveron:**

He didn't understand her actions--why was she so angry? But before he could think about it further, she disappeared, reappearing behind him and in one fluid motion brought her lips to his throat. He fell silent, still, his body nearly limp. Waiting for her to move.

When he felt her fangs against his throat, he was immediately in motion. Reaching back, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, hoping to hear the bone snap. If he broke it, it would heal in moments, but at least the brief pain would keep her from attacking him. "We are in a church," he growled menacingly, all kindness, all vulnerability gone. Each word was pronounced slowly; its own sentence. "Don't even start, Gaelle. I'm stronger than you. You will not win."

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle fell from the vampire as the felt the pain in her arm; it took her off-guard. If anything, she had expected him to give in, as all the other men would have; she was one of Aiden's women, and therefore a feed meant nothing but pleasure- the fact that he was resisting was almost annoying.

Before she could think, his voice broke the silence.

"We are in a church," he hissed, his tone low and sickeningly angry, "Don't even start, Gaelle. I'm stronger than you. You will not win."

Gaelle gripped where her arm had broken and stepped closer to him, leaving barely a foot between their eyes.

"Stronger in your hands," she corrected him, pointing out how much older she was. Once the bone had healed, Gaelle let a smile cross her lips.

_What would Aiden do to you if he knew what you've done to me? _

Gaelle pushed the question into the vampire's thoughts, and then stopped, her eyes suddenly turning frail. She knew what he would do: nothing. Congratulate him, maybe. Perhaps he'd make him one of the family in a sense, and offer him a gift: maybe a slave, or, perhaps, a shot at killing her. Gaelle turned when she thought about it. What was she doing? She couldn't pretend to be angry anymore, she was too broken, and now, she couldn't even face the vampire.

She wouldn't need to go anywhere fast. She had energy to burn. Without another word, she turned from the vampire, headed for the door of the church, and hopefully, an escape; she didn't want to leave, but she was being irrational- this vampire was one of _Coralee's._

**Deveron:**

Deveron watched, frozen, as Gaelle turned away from him, began walking towards the huge wooden doors that led out of the church. He felt her thoughts on Aiden reverberating through his body, causing him to shiver uncharacteristically. "Gaelle," he called, wondering if she even heard him; his voice was so soft. "Don't go." He wanted her to stop walking, wanted to tell her that he was sorry. For what he should apologize for, he wasn't sure. But he hadn't felt this way in years. Why couldn't she understand that he had no quarrel with her? Aiden annoyed him; that was true. But unlike Coralee, Deveron never went out of his way to express his distaste.

"Please stop," he said, hoping he wasn't begging. He hated begging. Her footsteps echoed against the high ceiling... "Gaelle?"

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle ignored the vampire at first, trying to push her thoughts on everything that had happened since she entered the church away.

"Gaelle," he called after her, "Don't go." Finally breaking into tears, Gaelle shivered, forcing herself to keep walking. Against her better judgment, she slipped into his mind; she wanted to know what he thought of her.

_He wanted her to stop walking, wanted to tell her that he was sorry. For what he should apologize for, he wasn't sure. But he hadn't felt this way in years. Why couldn't she understand that he had no quarrel with her?_

"Please stop," he called again, his tone almost desperate, "Gaelle?"

Unable to fight back the fear of taking a risk again, Gaelle turned, stepping slowly into his view once more so that he could see she was crying. She lifted her hands in surrender, and lowered them, letting him know that he had won in breaking her- it would be one thing he could share in common with Aiden. Her thoughts lingered over his words as a cold tear fell over her rosy cheeks- he hadn't felt this way in years- what way? She caught his eyes, wanting an answer, but finding no more than glass; he was hiding it well, but Gaelle couldn't hide anymore. She wanted to know what it felt like. Without the chance to summon a lost form of control, Gaelle found herself running, her heels clicking on the tile until she had reached the vampire. Then, desperate to be herself again- desperate to feel cared for, and wanted, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, and in full view of the church, pulled her lips to his in a final attempt to feel like someone still found her a worthy prize, or even beautiful.

**Deveron:**

Gaelle stopped and turned around, finally, at Deveron's last words. He wanted to smile with relief, but when he looked at her, saw her tears, that urge was gone. If he'd had a living heart, it would have wrenched at the expression on the other vampire's face. It was a look that said, _You've won. I can't do this anymore._

Then she was running, and before Deveron could move, she was in his arms, her cold lips pressed against his. For an excruciatingly long moment, he held still, frozen, didn't respond. He could feel Gaelle's body shivering beneath him, whether in fear of rejection or something else, he didn't know. And then his lips parted and he returned her kiss, pulling her closer, opening a small part of his mind to hers. _I don't want to hurt you like_ he _has. I_ won't.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle waited, a move that gave Deveron the complete control of the situation; in the position she was in, it would be no problem to shift his lips and sink into her throat- she shook, locking her hands in a clench behind Deveron's neck. She could feel the change slowly; it was no longer an action of hers alone; it was being returned. Gaelle felt his mind open to her willingly; she had done nothing.

_I don't want to hurt you like he has. I won't._

Gaelle sighed internally, her body falling weak against the other vampire; the passion that she had so long suppressed was burning now, wanting desperately to be released.

_No._

Gaelle wrapped her arms tighter, trying to ignore the thoughts of worse-case scenario.

_Deveron has no idea what he's capable of... I can't do this... Aiden will kill me if he knows, he forbid this._

Gaelle shivered, letting down what little control she had; if Deveron wanted to see what she was thinking, she wanted him to have no trouble. She wanted him to make it okay, but knew what was happening.

She broke the kiss and leaned against him, aware of what she had done. She'd never see Deveron again. Aiden was sure to kill her as soon as he found out. She knew what would happen.

**Caila:**

Caila appeared gracefully behind the figure she had been looking for, and smiled. She had been looking for her sister in blood after coming out of a nearby feed. Aiden was sure to kill Gaelle for this little mistake. It was a well-known rule: Aiden's fledglings were never to love outside of the line, and yet, Gaelle was gripping to the vampire that rank of Coralee's mind.

"Sister, sister," Caila mused, laughing as she wrapped her fingers around her blond hair, "What have you done now, gutter rat?"

Caila let her eyes wander over the vampire before her; he was handsome, no doubt, but still, one of Coralee's.

"Aiden will have your throat for this," Caila whispered happily, "You'll be out of my way."

**Deveron:**

The appearance of another vampire--another of Aiden's, and the familiar Caila at that--was startling, but less than unwelcome. He watched the exchange between the two fledglings silently, wondering if he should do something. But this wasn't his fight, either.

"Aiden will have your throat for this," he heard Caila whisper, her voice saturated with glee. "You'll be out of my way."

Deveron felt Gaelle's body tense beside him, and he pulled her closer, almost protectively. The growl that rose in his throat was a warning, one that Caila would do well to heed...but probably would not.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle shook as Caila's familiar and yet hated presence grew nearer.

"Caila, no," Gaelle whispered, knowing exactly what the vampire intended to do. Telling Aiden of what she had stumbled onto would get Gaelle killed, and even better, Caila closer to whom she wanted. Before she had a chance to urge a reply, she felt her body pulled closer to Deveron's, his thoughts turning angry- was he protecting her?

_Deveron..._

Gaelle wanted nothing more than to stay there, trapped in his arms, but she knew that she had to go. Aiden would kill her for this, and she would accept it; she had wronged his orders. If Deveron defended her, it would only lead to his passing as well; the fact that Coralee was his sire would only anger Aiden further.

_Deveron, stay out of this, Caila will kill you. Aiden will kill you... you have to let me go, and don't speak of me, don't look at me... don't think about me. I... I can't see you again._

Gaelle slipped the words into the vampire's mind, knowing well that she could see him, just that she wouldn't be able to- Aiden would kill her first.

**Caila:**

Caila laughed as the vampire holding Gaelle narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Caila asked, eyes flickering; "Don't play with me, sweetheart. I'm out of your league."

Deciding that it would be much too fun to watch Caila suffer, she grabbed the vampire, pulling her to the floor before sending a wave of pain through her thoughts that made a scream echo throughout the church. Caila backed away, satisfied, and eyed the male vampire. She crossed his thoughts barely, enough to know his name and a memory of the kiss the two vampires had shared, and then laughed. Aiden would be home.

"I'm telling Aiden," Caila taunted Gaelle before disappearing, "Somebody's in trouble."

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle held tightly to Deveron as Caila's words crept inside her fear.

"Don't play with me, sweetheart," she said, her words directed to Deveron, "I'm out of your league."

Before Gaelle had a chance to assure Deveron of otherwise, she was pulled away from Deveron, and the strength of Caila's mind on her own caused her to collapse to her knees in a pained scream. The pain of the pressure was throbbing throughout her body- that had been Caila's warning. Caila continued speaking, but Gaelle couldn't hear it at first, and only caught the end.

"Somebody's in trouble."

Gaelle felt her sister's presence disappear and turned sharply, searching the air for any sign of the terrible beauty.

"Caila, no, please!" Gaelle shouted, more to herself than to the empty church. She stumbled to her feet and backed slowly away from Deveron.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stumbling slightly as she tripped on the hem of her dress, "I'm so sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen-"

Gaelle knew that there were no words to explain what had happened. Now, she would need to free the pain, and then, she would be killed. It all seemed so simple, but the shame was unintentional. Hurt that she had allowed herself to lust for another, Gaelle forced herself to run, and headed for the entrance of the church.

**Deveron:**

The next moments passed in a blur, silently, unwelcome. Caila was taunting him, but all Deveron could think about was the fact that Gaelle would be killed because of him. Because he had called her back when she wanted to leave. _Because he'd kissed her._

Gaelle was suddenly ripped from his arms, sent to the floor with a scream. He glared at Caila, wishing he could do _something_, but he was frozen to the spot, Gaelle's scream echoing in his ears. Why couldn't he move? He'd _never_ been this slow to react. He wished he could send a prayer to his Lord, but the thought of Him balking at Deveron's damned voice turned him away from that option.

"I'm telling Aiden," Caila taunted; she sounded like a 5-year-old child tattling on her sister. "Somebody's in trouble." Then Deveron felt Caila's presence in his mind, and he lashed out with raw power, shoving her out of his head. But it was too late; she'd already disappeared.

He looked down at Gaelle, watching her as she spoke to him, telling him that it was her fault, that she couldn't see him anymore...he knew she meant that she would be dead soon.

And this time, when she stood up and ran to the door before he could reply, he didn't stop her. He only stood there, staring after her. Alone in the church.


	4. Twilight Play

**A/N**: It's been a while. But here's the next chapter. Please review! And if you're confused, we can clarify in a reply. -SA

**Chapter 4: Twilight Play**

**Name:** Winter

**Species: **Human

**Age: **9

**Bondage:** none

**View on vampires:** unafraid, very informed about them

**View on witches:** mildly despises them

**Other** is very brazen and has a childish wisdom that makes even the most short-tempered vampires think twice about her.

**Name:** Joseph O'Connor

**Species:** Witch

**Age:** 22

**Training:** Hunting

**View on vampires:** Hatred; He believes that the vampire Aiden killed his parents.

**View on humans: **Complete annoyance.

**Other:** Set to kill Aiden and anyone with relation to the vampire.

**Winter:**

Winter giggled and pulled her dog up onto the bench with her. She had spent nearly the entire day at the park, but now the sun was beginning to fade behind the clouds, and she knew it would be smart to leave soon. Although she was so brazen with vampires that she almost trusted them, she didn't want to become a meal.

But for now, she sat on the park bench, watching other children leave with their parents. It didn't bother her that she didn't have parents anymore; she only dug her hands into the soft fur of her black labrador puppy, smiling in a strange way as the wind played over the cotton of her dress.

**Joseph:**

Joseph leaned back against the tree he was secure under, and watched as the sun began to set. With any luck, he'd succeed in his task- spotting Genevieve, and more importantly, the vampire she was so determined to kill and hadn't managed to.

Checking once more to be sure that his weapons were secure, Joseph relaxed, his gaze settling on a black dog; he followed the animal until it rested at the heels of a small girl- probably no older than ten or eleven- and then wondered why she remained so calm. He wanted to tell her to get out of the park, that it would be dangerous; the stupidity of humans was annoying.

After checking to make sure that the park was still clear of vampiric auras, Joseph stepped forward, his arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be going home now, little girl?"

**Winter:**

Winter looked up at the stranger, staring at him blatantly with turquoise eyes.

"Where's home?" she asked, her voice sing-song pure. She watched the man's expression, wondering who he was. He didn't have the feel of the vampires that usually spoke to her. Speaking of them, where were they? The park was nearly empty now, and this time of night normally brought the creatures looking for food or a fight. But only she and the man in front of her resided in the park, as far as she could see. She smiled at him, her eyes wide. Innocent.

"If I should be home, shouldn't you be, too?"

**Joseph:**

Joseph let a sly smirk form on the bottom of his lips. The girl had to be toying with him with her questions, which he acknowledged as being abnormally dry-witted for a girl her age. His mind open to detect possible company in the park, he continued the conversation.

"You and I are different," he explained, wondering what the little child would do if he threatened her. Amused at the idea of pulling a blade to scare a child, he laughed under his breath, "I'm old enough to handle whatever comes my way. You? You're what? Ten, at most? Go home, where it's safe, and your parents can tell you stories about how perfect the world is."

Winter:

Winter giggled, her gold hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Silly man," she said. "I'm nine years old. And the world isn't perfect. Everyone knows that!"

She watched the man's smirk widen and narrowed her eyes, searching for his aura. Being around vampires so much, Winter had acquired this ability to sense auras. When she found it, she nearly gasped aloud. A witch.

Although Winter wasn't in love with her vampires, she still despised witches. They were known to hurt her friends. The young girl tilted her head at him and giggled again, hiding the fact that she knew what he was.

"And I don't have parents. What's your name?" She asked it so innocently, the man was sure to answer her. Maybe the vampires had mentioned him before.

**Joseph:**

Joseph let his mind widen, positive that something looking for food would be along any minute- the trees cast larger shadows now, and the park was prime hunting territory.

"You must have parents," Joseph laughed, apethetic- he had lost his parents at a young age, but that was no excuse for ignorance, "Don't you know where you come from?"

Wandering closer to the child and glancing quickly at the dog, "Besides-" He let his gaze fall back on the girl, "Shouldn't you think before talking to strangers?"

Joseph didn't let himself flinch as he felt the change in the air. The recognizable shift was familiar, but not welcome, and he searched further for any sign of his sister.

None yet.

"I won't tell you my name," he replied, fed up with the girl as he pinpointed which direction the aura was the strongest. He could tell by the way that it felt in his skin- one of Aiden's, no doubt, or someone related, but not too strong to be handled. Nothing was too strong, "That way, when you're asked if you've seen me, you won't have to lie."

**Winter:**

"They're dead," Winter told him, a strange combination with the smile on her face. "Dead, dead, dead."

She giggled softly, her senses aware of the aura approaching. It was a woman, with the feel of Aiden's aura. Her smile widened considerably; she loved the look on the witch's face at the moment. He appeared to be concentrating, perhaps also feeling the approaching vampire, but she could tell her casual reference to her parents shocked him.

She scooped up her dog in her arms and stood up, her black cotton dress whipping in the cool wind. Moving closer to the man in front of her, she stood on tip-toe, catching his gaze with glinting turquoise eyes.

"Someone's coming," she whispered.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle cursed as she headed for the park, fresh out of St.Mary's and a run-in with Coralee's kin. Angry that once again, Aiden had been right, Gaelle ignored the aura of witch in the air. Normally, it would turn her away, but now, she didn't care. Let them come- she would handle them, and worse off, they could kill her.

_What a loss, _she thought. _Aiden would be just... devastated._

It wasn't long before Gaelle had an answer in her hands, and stopped moving. Her eyes settled on a hunter she knew all too well- his kin was infamous for their skill, but he on the other hand, was well trained, and had a grudge to pick with Aiden.

_So that makes two of us?_

The vampire pushed the words across the witch's mind, and smiled gingerly, waiting for his reaction.

**Joseph:**

Joseph watched as the girl moved off the bench with her dog, slowly repeating the word 'dead' over and over. It was almost sickening to hear her speak that way, and had he no control, it would have been easy to stop it- still, he held his reserves, the vampire he sensed coming nearer. Now less concerned about the girl's safety, he settled, knowing the predator was ahead of him, and coming from the opposite direction; he met the young girl's eyes for her final words, and then held his nerves as the skill inside him took over.

_So that makes two of us?_

The sudden presence in his mind was strong, but not overbearing; he knew that the vampire would be watching for a reaction, and so he didn't move, acting as if he had not heard her although he knew what she had done.

"You should leave now," Joseph hissed at the child, "Or you'll regret not doing so."

Waiting to finish with the little girl, he let his thoughts drift.

_I share nothing in common with leeches._

**Winter:**

Winter sensed vaguely that the vampire and witch knew each other and that danger was present, but why should she leave? It's not as if she were involved in their dispute. She turned around in the direction of Gaelle's aura and grinned.

"Gaelle!" she cried, letting her puppy jump to the ground; she ran over to the vampire and hugged her gently.

Winter knew her reaction to the vampire was one of a kind; most--nearly all--humans made a point to avoid the creatures, and perhaps in another life, with her parents still alive, she would have. She thought she heard the witch behind her scoff at her display of affection, but she couldn't be sure.

"Dead," Winter murmured. "I don't like this man, Gaelle."

**Gaelle:**

_I share nothing in common with leeches. _

The thought was so clear in the witch's mind that Gaelle knew he meant it as a response to her provoking. It was only seconds before Gaelle would have walked off that she heard her name called out by a very familiar human: Winter.

The girl was one of Aiden's prides: although Caila was not fond of her, she faked it to please Aiden. Winter was a beauty of a human, and it was only natural that Aiden would want to change such a creature; he was only waiting for her to grow older. He made his intentions known among the vampires, and that was why Gaelle had met her. In spite of Caila, becoming a guardian of the child- even if only once and a while- meant having something to hold over hot water.

Gaelle shifted her attention and moved, appearing silently behind the young girl at her knees, one arm around the blonde's waist and her head against her shoulder.

"I don't like this man, Gaelle."

The girl's words were innocent, almost hushed, and Gaelle lifted her eyes to the hunter, still holding the human.

**Joseph:**

Joseph kept his bravado hidden when the vampire appeared behind the human's back. Just as he was taught to, he ignored her seemingly flawless form- she was one of Aiden's, and that would be his motivation. The way that the child calmed in the vampire's arms was disturbing, and he expressed it, only to draw the vampire's eyes to his own.

Unsure of whether the vampire was responsible for the child or if she was using her as a shield, Joseph held still, but not stiff; in fact, he was relaxed, and ready. He would have no problem fighting around or through the human. She was only mortal, after all.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle watched as the witch steadied himself- she would have no problem fighting. She gently lifted the arm that wasn't already wrapped around the child and pulled back the blonde hair that had caught on the wind.

"Did he hurt you, Winter?" Gaelle asked, her whisper soft; she pressed her cold lips against the girl's shoulder and then stood, smiling slightly in Joseph's direction, "He wouldn't dare do something so... stupid... would he?"

Gaelle could feel the bonds she shared with Caila and Aiden as if the two were within the mile, which was probably true; they hunted together. It was only reassuring to know that her kin would be so close by if she needed them, despite that she may not agree with their lifestyles... or, their former lifestyles, at least.

Gaelle searched the witch's mind for a name, and then continued, her hands on Winter's shoulders.

"Joseph, is it?" she asked, "What's someone like you doing out at this hour? It's not safe. I'll give you a chance to run untouched-"

**Winter:**

Winter reached for Gaelle's cold hand and squeezed it, hating the waves of contempt rolling off the two enemies.

"He didn't hurt me, Gaelle," she nearly whispered. "Can you take me home? Don't bother with him...he wants you dead, dead, dead." Her eyes were wide, glistening with what could be tears but would never show.

If she felt fear, it was for Gaelle, not herself. Still, she knew she would have to leave soon. She wasn't stupid enough to stand in the middle of a fight between vampire and witch. But first, she would wait to see if Gaelle would fight her instinct...or fight Joseph.

**Joseph:**

Joseph watched as the vampire held the young girl's hand and smiled.

"Untouched?" Joseph laughed, "I'm not afraid of you, leech. The child can get out of my way, and she'll be fine- otherwise, I'm not liable."

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle glanced quickly to the little girl when she asked to be taken home. She felt responsible for the child, but knew that the energy she had suppressed in the church needed to be released for her own safety. Ready to fight the urge in her body to kill the witch, Gaelle forced herself to be content with taking Winter home; that was, until Joseph spoke.

"Is that a threat, witch?" Gaelle asked, her spite visible. The vampire gently pushed Winter to the bench, and stepped forward, "Or a promise you can't keep?"

**Joseph:**

Joseph let his mind flare to release the spring that held a blade to his wrist. The knife snapped to his fingers, and he held it nimbly, almost inviting the vampire to step forward.

"I'll deal with her when I'm done with you," he assured the vampire, "How does that sound?"

Gaelle didn't wait, and instead seemed as if she were about to make the first move; Joseph found himself amused. The knife on his left wrist was never silver, but it would pass for it under fine examination. It was expendable, and so he threw it towards the vampire, knowing well that if it didn't hit her, it would stake in the tree not too far behind.

**Winter:**

Winter watched in horror as the witch--Joseph--drew a knife, carrying it as if he'd held it all his life.

"Gaelle!" she shrieked, not old enough to realize that perhaps she shouldn't draw attention to herself just now. The wind picked up suddenly, mixing long blonde hair with black cotton in a frenzied dance. She stared at the two creatures, both of them poised for battle, and when the witch mentioned hurting her, she let a sob escape. Better to play the weak human child than anything.

"Gaelle, I'm going home," Winter whispered, thinking the words, too. She knew Gaelle would hear her. It was ironic that home to the child meant the graveyard close by. When the park didn't welcome her, that's where she could be found. But she discarded the irony and fled with a scream--Joseph had just thrown his knife.

She wouldn't allow herself to look back to see if the knife hit its target.

**Gaelle:**

Gaelle held her calm as the child screamed and ran- she knew she had to follow, but first, she'd have to bargain, or it would only mean that Winter would be in danger. The knife that had been thrown in her direction was dodged, but only barely, and Gaelle wasn't up to another close encounter. She disappeared as the knife hit air instead of her form and reappeared behind the witch, wanting to fight, but wanting even more to finally get even with Aiden and Caila. If she could find a way to send Joseph after Aiden, it would mean freedom; even more, it would mean killing her own kin, and she couldn't suffer that kind of name.

Gaelle grabbed the witch's left wrist, knowing that a blade was now gone from there, and snapped it in her palm, carefully avoiding the knife he pulled in his right hand. She shifted again, this time appearing to the other side, but he was swifter than she expected.

"This isn't over," she assured him, appearing farther off. Finally deciding to go after Winter, Gaelle disappeared, leaving one last phrase off her lips.

"Your fight is not with me."


End file.
